


Training Journey

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Golden Sun: The Lost Age, 黄金の太陽 失われし時代 | Golden Sun: The Lost Age
Genre: Adepts, Clouds, Journey, Jupiters, M/M, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, Post Game, Seas, Ship, Training, Venus - Freeform, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers and Felix have set out on a journey across the seas, and there, they encounter something they haven't seen before.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Journey

Piers looked over at Felix, who was staring into the distance, quiet as ever. Since they had parted ways at the Mars Lighthouse, they hadn’t had so much contact. But lately, Felix had been rather restless again, which had led Piers to become rather curious about his friend. The Lemurian knew that there was something which was bugging Felix, ever since their former friend Alex had vanished in the cataclysm of the Aleph Mountain. It was worrying to see Felix like that, but there was a good reason for it, of that Piers was sure. They were on a journey as of the moment, and Felix still was gathering more abilities, it seemed. With alchemy flooding the world once more, the elemental powers had grown in strength, and thus had granted the adepts with many more ways of using it.

Piers was a bit confused though, since Felix was so restless. They had brought about a new era for sure, but there seemed to be a great concern on Felix’s mind. Of course, the world was far from completely mended, and there still was trouble all around, but he still thought that they could afford to kick back for a moment and just relax for now. And still, Felix wanted to hear nothing of that. He rather wanted to see that the world was like as of the moment. Piers couldn’t quite understand the huge worries on Felix’s mind, but he did his best to keep up with his friend.

“Piers, I think we might run into trouble up ahead.” Felix had gone to the bough of the ship, and was pointing at a strange dark cloud up ahead. It was low in the sky, though, and Piers could see that it definitely wasn’t a rain cloud. It rather was something that looked like it was hiding a monster, which wasn’t all that uncommon to encounter. But it still was worrying, since it was very close to Lemuria. Even while Piers had not gone back to his homeland yet, he felt that he still had a great duty, regardless of him having been officially expelled from Lemuria. “What do you think this could be?”

“Well, we sure will find out soon.” Piers stirred the ship directly towards the cloud. Lemurian ships ran on the power of the elements, not necessarily on wind only, which made them rather valuable. “Are you sure we should confront this thing without a Jupiter and a Mars adept, though? This might turn out to be a bit more than we can chew.”

Felix chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “We always do, Piers, and we somehow manage. We have the Djinn we need, and we have the abilities we need to brave just about any situation. We just have to make sure to beat the crap out of whatever beast is up there before it can touch us.”

Piers had to hold back a bray of laughter. This was typical of Felix. He could be optimistic to a fault, but there was something about the way Felix had spoken about it that made clear that this overabundance of self-assurance was not coming from nowhere. There was this undeniable power about Felix, and Aaron was quite sure that Felix was rather assured of himself. It was contagious too, so there was that. He was getting more and more assured that there was something they could do about whatever it was they were seeing up there. Whatever the powerful being was in that cloud, they could take it on if they just focused on the task enough.

The winds picked up the closer they came to the cloud, and Piers had to make sure that they weren’t pushed off course. While the Lemurian ships mostly relied on the elemental powers, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be pushed off course by the sheer force of the winds. It was crazy to directly sail into the winds and towards something they didn’t know. They were heading towards something, which probably would be able to severely wound them. But then again, so Piers thought to himself, they had done so in the past, and not only one time. So there was nothing to be said against taking that risk one more time.


End file.
